


Training

by rastar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: PWP





	Training

「再告訴我一次，我們為什麼要練這個？」Tony躺在練習台上看著天花板抱怨到，他今天被Steve推倒好幾百次了，要是平常他可會樂開懷，但今天不是，這種正經的練習可沒什麼有趣的部份。

「這是護身倒法，我跟你解釋過的，巴西柔術入門最重要的就是要練習如何在跌倒中不受傷，我們要練到這些動作成為你的反射動作為止。」Steve邊說邊伸出手把Tony拉起來，他當然不會承認他讓Tony練這個，其實一小部分”只是想推倒他”的成分在，平常要Tony乖乖的被他推倒可不容易。

「這就是這兩個小時你用不同的方式推倒我的原因？為了讓我不受傷？」這句話乍聽之下還真弔詭，Tony挑起眉毛笑得開懷。

「兩個小時了？」Steve驚訝的問，他完全沒注意到過了那麼久，在Tony身邊時他總覺得時間過得特別快。

「對，所以休息時間？」Tony站起來後愉快地問，同時趁著Steve站起來的同時偷襲他，Tony順利的將Steve撲倒在地。

Steve瞬間反應過來將雙腿環上Tony的腰，並且抓住Tony向他頸部伸過來的手，Tony有些嚇到的將手往後抽去，Steve順勢將左手推進Tony的內側，Tony的左手被壓制住，右手還被Steve緊緊抓住，同時Steve提臀將左腿跨到Tony的右肩上，正當Tony從驚嚇中回神想要掙扎的同時，Steve的右腿越過Tony的左手臂，兩條腿重新在Tony的背後扣好，同時將Tony的後頸往下按，壓制住Tony頭部的動作。

這下Tony完全不敢動作了，一來是怕Steve沒做好把他的頸椎折了，二來是難得Steve這麼主動把Tony的臉壓到他自己的大胸肌上，Tony高興都來不及了怎麼還會想掙扎呢？

但是Steve的動作還沒完，他的左腳去踩Tony的右髖以此為著力點移動，Steve用右腿繞過Tony的頸後，Tony可以感覺到後頸上貼著Steve健壯的小腿，而Steve的左膝則是剛好扣住了右腳，Steve完美的把Tony的頸部鎖在了他雙腿所形成的三角形中，「這樣挺辣的！」Tony開心地想，但下一秒Steve雙腿下壓，雙手將Tony的頭往下按，Tony將他的感想改為「這他媽的痛死了。」，Tony連忙往練習台上拍了三下示意Steve趕快放開，他感覺快窒息了。

「這就是三角鎖，我們以後會練習到這個。」Steve對躺在地上疼的直抽氣的Tony說，Tony知道其實Steve沒用多大的力氣，但是位置對了真的就非常痛。

「你這個壞蛋，怎麼可以對初學者用高級技巧！」Tony大聲控訴著，同時慢慢地坐起身來，Steve靠近去扶Tony起來，沒料到卻被Tony推倒在地，剛剛他對付Tony的招式馬上被Tony用來招呼他自己。

「怎麼樣？我做的不錯吧？」Tony咧嘴對著Steve笑，一幅”快點誇獎我”的表情，Steve得承認，Tony真的非常聰明，才見過一次的招式馬上就學起來並且能正確使用，可見得Tony的智商不只在於科研方面，他在格鬥訓練也十分有天分。

「你真的很厲害，動作做的正確，柔韌度也很棒……」Steve還沒說完，Tony就放開壓制Steve的手，Steve還沒搞明白是怎麼回事，就被Tony拉進一個吻中，那是個充滿汗水味道的吻，這也難怪，他們訓練了那麼久，兩人身上早就是大汗淋漓。

 

+++  
「我其他地方的柔韌度也很棒，你想不想試一試呢？」Tony微微喘氣說，結尾同時舔了下因接吻而潤澤光亮的嘴唇，用眼神對著Steve下戰帖。

Steve接受這個挑戰，反正這又不是第一次和Tony在大樓的各個角落亂搞了，從他們交往以來Tony就十分熱衷於拉著他在大樓的各處打野戰，美其名熟悉環境，但Steve知道Tony喜歡有陌生人在附近的刺激感，那總是會讓Tony更敏感一些。

最危險的一次是在電梯裡，他們原本以為只有他們兩人在大樓裡的，沒想到Bruce突然回來了，所幸大樓裡還有Jarvis給他們打掩護和通風報信，這才沒有讓成綠色的大悲劇。所以在訓練室的擂臺上來一發真的不算什麼大事，最起碼這裡還有門可以鎖，在Steve沒有意識到的情況下他的神經已經被Tony訓練到粗的可以當作海底電纜了。

以鑒於Tony現在已經被Steve壓在身下，Steve很順手的把Tony的訓練服：一件給汗浸溼透的貼身的黑T恤給脫掉，Steve親吻著Tony的脖子，Tony享受著Steve想小狗一樣的舔吻，舒服地仰頭同時把腳放回地上。

Steve繼續往下舔尤其是用舌頭在Tony的乳頭周圍畫了個圈，但就是不舔中間的重點部位，引來Tony不滿的悶哼後，Steve才輕輕用牙咬了Tony因寒冷而挺立的乳尖，他教得多好啊，他可愛的純情小處男都變得會跟他玩情趣了，Tony腹誹。

在兩邊乳頭都被Steve啃咬過後，Steve移動位置到下方，他拉下Tony的拳擊短褲，Tony早就立起來的陰莖馬上彈跳出來，Tony才不會為了他的陰莖不小心打到Steve的臉頰而不好意思呢。

當Steve柔軟濕熱的口腔包裹住Tony的硬挺時，Tony覺得有股微小的電流竄過全身，當Steve開始吸吮他的時候Tony甚至發出響亮的呻吟，Steve的陰莖為這聲呻吟狠狠跳動了一下，更加賣力的利用Tony教給他的技巧取悅他。

Tony的手伸到Steve頭上抓住他的頭髮，濕漉漉的頭髮不像往常一樣難抓，Tony抓緊了Steve讓他更貼近自己的跨下。

「我真是愛死你的嘴了！」Tony對Steve說，正在專心舔Tony的Steve抬起頭看著Tony，Tony為Steve眼神中所包含的東西所沉醉，Steve的眼神是愉悅的，他為了Tony的開心而開心，對他笑了一下後又低下頭去繼續動作。

Tony猜想著那是一種什麼樣的感情，當一個人純粹為了所愛之人的快樂而快樂，就像他會為了Steve的笑容而開心一樣嗎？這是一種愛嗎？Tony對這問題挺好奇的，Tony會說自己非常非常喜歡Steve，喜歡到覺得甚至跟他一起過一輩子也是可行的，但這是愛嗎？那個Tony一直搞不定的東西？Tony伸手摸向Steve的臉頰。Steve疑惑的看了Tony一眼，他哪裡做錯了嗎？要不然Tony怎麼會用茫然的眼神看著他。

注意到Steve的困惑，Tony隨即扯出一個笑容「甜心，你做的很好，但我想來點刺激的。」Tony誇獎到，等Steve習慣了開始放鬆自己的喉頭並且配合Tony抽插的動作吸吮時，Tony的動作變得急促，他快速的幹著Steve的，直到最後射進Steve嘴裡。

***

 

***

Steve大該猜得到Tony在糾結什麼，Steve覺得Tony會為了一個大家都覺得顯而易見的事實而糾結感到無奈又好笑，視力正常的任何人都看得出來他們正瘋狂的愛著彼此，而Tony卻總為了這個問題而煩惱，還會裝出一副”我沒在煩惱”的模樣。

不可否認的他覺得這樣的Tony很可愛，同時還有些心疼，但是他會讓Tony體會到什麼是愛的，他會傾盡全力讓Tony知道他是值得被人所愛的，他會撫平Tony心中的傷口，他會努力讓Tony感到幸福快樂。

***

Tony躺在地上喘氣著，高潮讓他的眼前一片黑，他還沒恢復過來，Steve含著Tony的精液拉掉Tony的短褲，將Tony的腿分得更開露出身後的穴口，Steve將剛剛的精液吐到後穴，Steve用手指將那東西抹到Tony身體裡。

「Steve，轉過來。」Tony說，他沒有帶潤滑劑，Steve大概也沒有，光靠他自己的精液是不夠的，Steve聽令的轉過來跨到Tony的頭上，Tony首先感到的是Steve的熱度，還有那個還在褲子裡的東西散發出濃濃的麝香味，Tony吞了口口水，換做在以前他絕對不會對另一個男人的陰莖動情的。

Tony幫Steve把褲子脫掉，Steve的陰莖沉甸甸的垂在他臉頰旁，Tony毫不猶豫地放進嘴裡，以鑒於Steve的大小，他一次只能將部分塞進嘴裡，他細細地舔著冠狀溝，Tony伸手揉弄著Steve下面兩個球。

Steve用舌頭戳刺著Tony的後穴，Tony發出舒服的呻吟，當Steve用牙齒輕輕咬著周圍時Tony急促的抽氣，那有一點痛，讓他不禁收緊後面，Steve為此拍了一下他的屁股，雖然不痛但是響亮的巴掌聲迴盪在訓練室裡，令人有種淫靡之感。

Steve似乎是感覺潤滑夠了，Steve將舌頭換成手指擴張著Tony，並且準確的錯到Tony前列腺的位置，讓Tony剛洩過不久的陰莖又有了反應，與此同時Tony很賣力的服侍Steve的碩大，他可不希望等會遭罪。

Steve突然停下，他轉為雙膝微彎的坐姿，而Tony也心領神會的跨坐到Steve的大腿上，地心引力讓Tony自然的往下滑，讓兩人的胯部自然的貼近，Tony一手扶著Steve的肩膀，另一手握著Steve的陰莖引導它往自己的身體裡插，Tony面對Steve露出一個勾人心魄的笑容，讓Steve覺得自己幾乎窒息。

Tony盡力放鬆自己，對準了Steve的龜頭讓他進入自己，Tony感覺到自己的括約肌在進入的同時被撐到最大，Steve的尺寸超級驚人的，Tony狠下心來一次坐到底，結果痛得緊抱住Steve，Steve親吻Tony的臉頰安撫著他，手也伸向在他們兩人之間的Tony的陰莖愛撫著，Tony咬緊牙努力嘗試放鬆自己，好讓自己適應Steve巨大的存在。

Tony深呼吸幾次覺得不適感沒那麼強烈，就開始動了起來，Steve的大手放在Tony的屁股上隨著他的動作揉捏著，但是Tony動了幾下就不肯自己動了，他累了，今天的運動量比以往都大得多，他沒力氣騎Steve了。

Steve托著Tony的背，就他們相連的方式放倒Tony，Tony的手還抱住Steve的脖子，在移動過程中他把頭靠在Steve的頸窩裡，到下時他的背很自然的弓起。

Steve把Tony的腿環到他的背上，讓Tony躺下後Steve將Tony的手扯下來與他十指緊扣著，Tony抬頭看了一眼Steve，眼神中帶著疑惑，Steve望向Tony的眼神中帶著溫暖的愛意，Tony頓時覺得眼睛有點酸，在做愛的時候含情脈脈地看著對方太犯規了，Tony微微掙扎想掙開手，但是被Steve制止了。

Steve欺身上前親吻Tony，他們明明在做著最色情的事，但Tony覺得這個吻只有最純粹的愛，Tony可以聽到Steve的心跳聲，就緊貼著他胸口，他甚至可以感覺到Steve血液的流動，就好像他們兩人的循環系統被接在一起。

Tony閉上了眼睛，Tony覺得周圍靜了下來，好像世上所有繁雜紛擾的事物都消失了一樣，只剩Steve的強而有力地心跳聲在他胸前活躍著，就像他們的身心合而為一，。

「我愛你。」Steve在Tony耳邊呢喃，Tony頓時睜大眼睛射了出來，弄得兩人的小腹一片黏膩，Tony覺得有一點點不好意思，但Steve完全不在意Tony先他而去，導是緩緩地動了起來。Tony還處在高潮過後的敏感狀態，雖然他還處在不應期，但是他被Steve弄得全身燥熱，流出的汗把身下的練習台印出一個人形。

最後是Tony受不了Steve慢慢的戳刺他的前列腺，那種隔靴搔癢卻總是抓不到癢處的感覺實在太過磨人，他主動用大腿夾緊Steve的腰讓他加快動作，Steve接受到暗示加快動作，射在Tony的身體裡。

「Steve……」最後Tony急促地喊了Steve的名字但卻沒有說任何其他的話語，Steve眨了下眼，心中難免有一絲失落，但是隨即換了個想法，他會訓練Tony說出那句話的。

全文完

後記

訓練有幾個意思，一是Steve訓練Tony巴西柔術，二是Tony在性愛方面訓練Steve，三是最後的Steve會訓練讓Tony感受到愛和說出愛，好吧，最後這個意思比較偏練習的意思，不過我想讓結尾和標題有點呼應所以就用上了。

希望這篇肉燉的還算香，這篇的心理和感情描寫沒那麼多，但是我自己還是挺喜歡Steve對Tony的想法一清二楚這種設定，我個人覺得搞不清楚自己本心的Tony挺萌的(也有點讓人心疼啦)XDDD  
註釋  
不同的推倒方法：護身倒法，柔術的基本功是保護自己不受傷，基本分為蹲姿、坐姿、臥姿、立姿、前迴轉這幾種。  
這兩位沒戴保險套又沒用潤滑劑的不良示範，叔叔和哥哥有練過千萬別模仿XDD


End file.
